greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heilung
Heilung ist die zehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy Inhalt Cristina will immer noch nicht zurück in ihren Job. Owen will sie aber nicht den ganzen Tag allein lassen. Daher soll Cristina Derek zum Angeln begleiten. Meredith ist sich sicher, dass sie sowieso nicht kommen wird, weil das Fischen eigentlich nichts für sie ist. Doch wider aller Erwartungen erscheint Cristina und verbringt den ganzen Tag mit Derek auf dem See. Im Krankenhaus hat Bailey währenddessen einen Wettstreit entfacht: Sie will eine Methode finden, die Bildung von Fisteln nach einer OP zu verhindern. Der Gewinner darf als Belohnung eine Gallenblase durch den Mund entfernen. Lexies, Jacksons und Aprils Ehrgeiz ist geweckt... Callie und Mark leben immer noch zusammen in Marks Wohnung und schlafen regelmäßig miteinander. Doch beide müssen sich eingestehen, dass der Liebeskummer dadurch nur schlimmer wird. Teddy trifft im Fahrstuhl auf den Patienten Henry, der schwer krank ist, aber keine Krankenversicherung hat. Er will seiner Freundin deswegen einen Antrag machen, doch diese lässt ihn im Stich. Teddy hat Mitleid und engagiert sich bei Webber. Doch der kann nichts weiter tun, als Henry kostenlos Schmerzmittel zu geben. Teddy will ihm das Leben retten und hat die geniale Idee ihn zu heiraten. Callie hat einen Patienten, der eine neue Hüfte benötigt. Sie empfiehlt ihren minimalinvasiven Eingriff, bei dem der Patient nach wenigen Tagen wieder auf den Beinen wäre. Doch die Familie ist skeptisch: Was stimmt nicht mit Callie, dass sie derart kurzfristig Termine frei hat? Callie schickt die Leute zu einem Kollegen, ist sich aber sicher, dass sie bald wieder auf der Matte stehen. Die Rehabilitation bei der anderen OP würde Monate dauern. Alex steht Callie zur Seite und erweist sich als talentierter Orthopäde. Callie will ihn von der Pädiatrie weglocken, allerdings entscheidet Alex sich weiterhin für Dr. Stark zu arbeiten. Mark will Lexie wieder näher kommen und sagt ihr, dass er sie vermisst. Lexie hat jedoch nur den Wettstreit im Kopf. Sie kommt auf die Idee, dass Mark ihr dabei durchaus hilfreich sein könnte. Sie braucht nämlich dringend die Hilfe von Pfleger Eli. Der schaltet aber auf stur. Mark soll mit ihm reden, im Gegenzug geht Lexie abends mit ihm was trinken. Mark hat aber keine Lust auf ein Gespräch. Er erpresst Eli, damit er so tut, als würde er mit ihm diskutieren. Mark sagt Lexie, dass Eli stur bleibt, aber ihr Deal trotzdem gilt. Derek und Cristina treiben noch immer im Fischerboot auf dem See. Derek will wie immer einfach nur die Ruhe genießen, doch Cristina ist langweilig und sie plappert die ganze Zeit. Sie analysiert alles ganz genau und beschwert sich über Dereks Schweigen. Damit treibt sie ihn in den Wahnsinn. Eli handelt unterdessen gegen ärztliche Anweisung, indem er einem Krebspatienten die Drainage schon am dritten Tag entfernt. Doch er behält Recht: Wie Bailey herausfindet, wird das Infektionsrisiko stark verringert. Somit hat sie selbst mit Hilfe von Eli den Wettstreit gewonnen. Ein junges Paar wird eingeliefert, das bei einer Bergwanderung abgestürzt ist. Der Mann wird sofort von Owen und Meredith notoperiert. Die Situation zwischen den beiden ist sehr angespannt. Owen gibt Meredith die Mitschuld an Cristinas Krise. Meredith weiß nicht, was sie für Cristina tun kann und macht Owen Vorwürfe. In der Not-OP eskaliert der Streit. Derek und Cristina erleben schließlich am See eine riesige Überraschung, von der Cristina so überwältigt ist, dass sie in Tränen ausbricht. Mark und Lexie treffen sich in Joes's Bar und Mark ergreift die Initiative. Callie ist abends allein zu Hause. Als es an der Tür klopft, denkt sie, dass Mark seine Schlüssel vergessen hat. Doch vor der Tür steht nicht Mark. Musik *'It's Christmas Time' von Jules Larson *'Merry Xmas' von'' Basement Apartment'' *'Nun Gimmel Heh Shin' von The Lee Vees *'O Come All Ye Faithful' von Ashton Allen *'The First Snowflake '''von ''Boy Least Likely To *Silent Night von Low Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Adrift and at Peace bezieht sich auf einen Song von Nine Inch Nails. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Gastcharaktere * Scott Foley als Henry Burton *Daniel Sunjata als Pfleger Eli *Jamie Chung als Trina Paiz Intro Die ersten 24 Stunden nach einer Operation sind kritisch. Jeder Atemzug, jede Flüssigkeit, die man produziert, wird protokolliert, analysiert, zelebriert oder betrauert. Aber was ist mit den nächsten 24 Stunden? Was passiert, wenn aus dem ersten Tag zwei werden und aus Wochen Monate? Was ist, wenn die unmittelbare Gefahr vorüber ist, wenn die Geräte abgestellt und die Ärzte und Krankenschwestern weg sind? Durch eine OP wird man gerettet, aber in der postoperativen Phase nach der OP beginnt der Heilungsprozess. Aber was wenn nicht? Outro Jede OP hat nur ein Ziel: Die vollständige Genesung eines Patienten. Es soll ihm hinterher besser gehen als vorher. Manche Patienten erholen sich schnell, spüren sofort Erleichterung. Für Andere verläuft der Heilungsprozess schrittweise. Und es kann sogar sein, dass man erst nach Monaten oder sogar Jahren feststellt, dass die Schmerzen weg sind. Die größte Herausforderung nach einer OP ist, Geduld zu haben. Und wenn man fest an seine Heilung glaubt und die ersten Wochen und Monate übersteht, dann kann man in sein altes Leben zurück. Aber das weiß man vorher nicht. Zitate *Meredith: Also, Cristina und du, ihr wollt angeln gehen? Wessen Idee war das denn? *Derek: Owen will Cristina nicht allein lassen und ich hab ihm erzählt, dass ich angeln gehe, also... *Meredith: Gut, aber du hast mit Cristina noch nicht drüber geredet, oder? *Derek: Na ja, doch. Das hab ich. *Meredith: Wann hast du mit ihr geredet? *Derek: Gestern Abend. *Meredith: Na dann war sie sicher betrunken. Cristina setzt keinen Fuß in die Natur. Ich mein, es gibt nicht mal Toiletten in der Natur! *Derek: Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um sie machst, aber du kannst im Moment nichts für sie tun. *Meredith: Aber du schon? Also, falls du sie beim angeln zum Arbeiten überreden wolltest, dann... *Derek: Owen und ich wollen nicht, dass sie wieder arbeitet. Wir wollen, dass es ihr gut geht. *Meredith: Aber es wird ihr nicht gut gehen, Derek. Erst wenn sie wieder arbeitet. Ich kenne sie. Die einzige Lösung ist Arbeit. *Derek: Meredith... *Meredith: Na schön. Ich mein, sie wird sowieso nicht aufkreuzen. Gestern Abend hat sie vielleicht zugesagt, aber heute früh findet sie die Idee sicher ganz bescheu... (Es klingelt) *Alex: Hey, kann mich einer von euch heute gebrauchen? Ich wär eigentlich bei Stark, aber der will jemand anderen. *Callie: Autsch!! *Alex: Der Kerl ist 'n Arsch! *Callie: Vielleicht haben Kinderchirurgen kein Herz. *Alex: Nichts für ungut, aber seit deine Freundin weg ist, hab ich hier die Arschkarte! Ich mein es ist toll für die Kinder in Malawi, aber... *Callie: Mach dir lieber Sorgen um die. Sie verdreht den Kleinen bestimmt den Kopf. "Ohh, ich schließe deine Gaumenspalte, ich operiere deine Hernie. Ich bin für euch da. Ich gehöre nur euch!". *Alex: Ja, und dann fliegt sie woanders hin, nach Peru oder Indien. Und plötzlich sagt sie: "Ich weiß, ich hab euch geholfen und das Blaue vom Himmel versprochen, aber...". *Callie: "Ich verlass euch". *Alex: Ja, viel Spaß mit Stark! *Cristina: Darf ich etwas vorschlagen? *Derek: Ja. *Cristina: Wenn du die Rutenhalter Mittschiffs anbringts, erreichen wir beide jeweils vom anderen Ende. Ich hab gestern noch 'n bisschen Recherche betrieben. Na ja, ich wollte mich hochseetüchtig machen. *Derek: Ah, das ist nur 'n Binnensee. *Cristina: Trotzdem. *Derek: Ähh, ehrlich gesagt, ist das 'ne tolle Idee. *Cristina: Nimm lieber Klemmhalter, dann ragt nichts raus. *Derek: Wird das jetzt den ganzen Tag so gehen? *Cristina: Ja, ich befüchte schon. *Cristina: Was ist das? Nicht sagen! Das ist ein Wobbler. Den braucht man im trüben Wasser. Ich hab 'ne Idee: Du fragst mich ab! Das ist ein... ähh, Spinnköder! *Derek: Cristina, die Fische könne dich hören! Hast du darüber auch was gelesen? Beim Angeln sollte man leise sein. *Cristina: (flüstert) ''Das ist doch aber 'n Spinnköder, oder? *Derek: Ich werd dich nicht abfragen. Ich will angeln. *Cristina: Spaßbremse. (Pause)'' Sollten wir nicht lieber an das Ufer da hinten schippern? *Derek: Nein! Das hier ist 'n sehr guter Platz. *Cristina: Ja, vielleicht um sich zu sonnen! (Pause) ''Ist das immer so? Dass man stundenlang wartet, bis einer anbeißt? *Derek: Das einzig Vorhersehbare beim angeln ist, dass nichts vorhersehbar ist. *Cristina: Wow, das ist ja jetzt echt tiefsinnig! *Derek: Ja, wieso denkst du nicht 'ne Weile darüber nach? Ganz leise! *(Pause) ''Cristina: Okay, ich hab drüber nachgedacht und die Sache ist die: Ich hab ein grundlegendes Problem damit. Gehen wir davon aus, dass in einem See Fische sind - und das tun wir - und dass man die richtigen Köder verwendet - und das tun wir auch - dann müsste man doch davon ausgehen, dass man mindestens einen Fisch in der Stunde fängt!! Und da das nicht so ist, glaube ich, dass die Fische woanders sind! Vielleicht dort! Oder da! Oder dort drüben! *Derek: Cristina, du würdest die Fische mit deinem Geschnatter dort drüben auch vertreiben! Beim angeln muss man leise sein! *Cristina: Und man sollte Fische fangen, was uns gelingen würde, wenn wir das Boot dahin bringen würde, wo die blöden Fische schlafen oder essen. *Derek: Hey, Schluss jetzt! Hör auf zu reden. Hör auf dich zu Sorgen. Hör auf nachzudenken. Hör einfach auf. *Cristina: Können wir... Können wir es nicht einfach mal auf meine Art versuchen? Bitte? *Derek: Nein. *Cristina: Ich kann nicht aufhören. Ich kann meinen Kopf nicht abstellen. *Derek: Oh, doch. Kannst du. *Cristina: Aber... *Derek: Ich weiß, dass du's kannst! Angel einfach! *Mark: Was ist das für 'n Notfall? *Lexie: Oh, ähh... Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun! Jemand vom Pflegepersonal hasst mich. *Mark: Ne Assistenzärztin wird immer von den Schwestern gehasst! *Lexie: Ja, aber dich lieben sie! *Mark: Ich dachte du liebst mich. *Lexie: Alles klar, na schön. Von mir aus. Rede einfach mit ihm und glätte die Wogen, während ich den Patienten in die Radiologie bringe, um die Drainage zu legen, die er verhindern will! *Mark: Na schön, ich rede mit ihm. Aber als Gegenleistung verlang ich einen Drink bei Joe! *Lexie: Du bist echt unmöglich! *Mark: Genau deshalb liebst du mich: Weil ich unmöglich bin! *Lexie: Wir zwei, das funktioniert nicht, okay? Wir haben das doch alles schon durch! *Mark: Nur einen Drink. *Lexie: Du hast gewonnen, nur einen Drink. Okay, da ist er! *Mark: Eli?? *Lexie: Jaa, ich... *Mark: Zwei Drinks! *Lexie: Na schön. *Mark: Okay, bleib hier! Eli! *Eli: Ja? *Mark: Hätten Sie kurz Zeit? Ich weiß nicht was hier los ist, aber ich werde mich hüten, mich in Ihrem Revier mit Ihnen anzulegen! Nur vielleicht könnten Sie nicken und so tun, als würden wir 'ne Debatte führen! Ähm, ist Dr. Grey noch da? *Eli: Hmm. *Mark: Sie geht mit mir aus, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede! *Eli: Sie spielt gern den Boss. *Mark: Ich weiß. Ich steh drauf! *Eli: Hmm, was springt für mich dabei raus? *Mark: Seahawks! Logenplätze! Sonntag! *Eli: Parkhaus? *Mark: Natürlich! *Eli: Aha, okay! ''(spricht extra laut) ''Solange Dr. Bailey nicht verlangt, dass die Drainage wieder gelegt wird, krümme ich... *Mark: Erwähnen Sie, wie hoch Dr. Grey in meinem Ansehen steht... *Eli: Es ist mir egal, ob Sie denken, dass Dr. Grey die beste Assistenzärztin hier bei uns ist! *Mark: Klar, das versteh ich. Und ich respektiere das. Danke. *Eli: Ja. *Mark: Tja, ich hab getan, was ich konnte. Wann hast du Feierabend? *Lexie: Was??? Das war's schon? Du hast ja fast gar nichts gesagt! *Mark: Bis nachher! *Cristina: Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott! Es, es hat einer angebissen!! Es hat einer angebissen! Was mach ich jetzt? Was mach ich jetzt? Oh mein Gott, was muss ich tun?? Was muss ich tun??? *Derek: Ganz ruhig, bleib ruhig. Setz dich hin. *Cristina: Oh mein Gott!!! *Derek: Setz dich hin. Sehr gut. *Cristina: Ich, ich hab den Teil nicht gelesen, in dem steht, was man tut, wenn ein Fisch dranhängt!! *Derek: Einfach mehr spannen und mehr Schnur geben. *Cristina: Was bedeutet das? Was heißt das?? *Derek: Die Rolle schön in Ruhe lassen. *Cristina: Okay. Okay! *Derek: Lass ihn schwimmen. Lass ihn schwimmen. Schwimmen lassen. Ein bisschen mehr Schnur. Ja! Da ist er! Und jetzt anziehen. Ganz langsam, ganz ruhig. Gut! Der hängt fest am Haken. Kurbeln! *Cristina: Ich kurbel. *Derek: Einholen! *Cristina: Ich hole ihn ein. *Derek: Gut. Gut. *Cristina: Oh mein Gott! *Derek: So und jetzt nicht loslassen. *Cristina: OH MEIN GOTT!! ICH HAB IHN! ICH HAB EINEN AN DER ANGEL!! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode